Analog-to-digital converters have seen increased use in the audio industry. Due to the increased level of sophistication in the processing of analog information, digital techniques have been utilized to process this analog information. By converting the analog signal into a digital signal and utilizing available digital processing techniques, a higher degree of versatility is provided to the user. This digital processing is utilized to process the information in order to provide various types of outputs after processing. One type of output is a fairy high filtered output that is typically provided by a digital filtering process that requires a very sharp filter response with minimal aliasing. This type of filter, unfortunately, has a significant group delay associated therewith, due to the fact that this type of filter requires a relatively long Finite Impulse Response (FIR) filter. While this is necessary to provide a high quality sound recording, the group delay can present a problem with respect to an artist listening to the soundtrack while it is being recorded. In order to achieve a lower group delay, a much shorter filter with less taps is required, which inherently has a poor filter response.
Other types of processing that can be provided are, for example, a psycho-acoustic filter that shapes the noise response of a given filter output to minimize the noise in the portion of the spectrum associated with the optimum response of the human ear, i.e., approximately two kilohertz, and then increase the noise level above and below that frequency. However, these type of filters require a conversion from a high resolution digital filter output to a low resolution digital filter output.
At present, all the above functions require separate processing systems, most of which are not compatible with each other. This presents a disadvantage to the user in that the user must utilize separate systems for the separate functions and is not provided an easy means to facilitate the different systems.